Sayonara Sanshain auditions
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: Do you think your character has what it takes to beat 23 other teens in deadly activities? Can they work well in the dark? Or in teams? Audition here! *Silvaze* NO PLACES LEFT! SORRY!
1. Xavier the Bat

"I'm sure this is the way..." A black bat with blood-red wings and markings on his short and stubby quills and on his tail muttered as he flew over a patch of town. He had been flying around in circles for the past hour and a quick glance at his watch made him take an emergency landing. He landed on the roof of an old, run down pub in a torn up part of town no-one really went to nowadays. Sighing, he hopped off the roof and walked on down the lane, Chinatown just a minute away. There was a festival going on and there were many people dressed up as dragons while a large dragon danced around the streets. Chinese New Year.

"Yo, mate," a cobalt red panda called out, waving at the bat, "C'mon, join us and party!"

"But I'll be late..." He frowned, "For an audition. I'm trying to get onto a new show starting soon,"

"Mate, it's Chinese New Year, party for a little bit, then you can go,"

"But... I'm already late as it is... and... I promised my girlfriend I'd get on..." the bat whined. The red panda nodded and sighed.

"Okay mate. But what is this show called?" He questioned.

"Sayonara Sanshain," the bat smiled, barely managing to pronounce it correctly.

"That's Japanese, right? It means Goodbye Sunshine, doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a show like Total Mobius Island, I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here and Big Brother... I think. Well, do you know where Doragon Studios is? I'm really lost,"

"Just over there," the blue one pointed over to the right, "Down two lanes, take a left, then a right, then left four more times and you're there,"

* * *

"Where is he" a musky white hedgehog growled, pacing around the room. He was holding a clipboard, looking through the information on it. The purple cat in the room with him sighed, shaking her head.

"It's what you get for making this a teen-only show," She said, "Teens are always late,"

"Aren't we teens Blaze?"

"Yes, but we're different. We've learnt that being late can mean the end," Blaze frowned. They both jumped when a brown and orange Raccoon burst through the door with a brown bat in a tight grip.

"G'day mate," Marine smiled, "I found the larrikin!"

"Unhand me woman!" The bat growled, slapping her away, "I don't know who the bloody hell you are, but keep the hell away from me!"

"Marine, did you kidnap this man?" Blaze asked, her eyes wide, "This is a teens-only show,"

"And the guy we're interviewing has black fur, not brown," Silver explained to the child. She giggled nervously and left the room in a hurry, "Sorry for the inconvenience Marine has caused you, sir," The bat nodded and left. Silver sat down, sighing. He began to wonder why they had her helping out with the show in the first place. He shook the thought out of his head and frowned. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"She's a kid. So what, she makes a couple of mistakes. Let's not be so harsh with her,"

"I guess, Blaze, but how can we? She messes things up constantly. Plus she insults people in Australian slang," The both turned when the raccoon re-entered the room.

"Hey, mate, the larrikin, you... you said he had black fur right?" she asked. Silver nodded slowly, "And, what eyes does 'e have?"

"Uh, they, um, they look teal," the hedgehog looked down at the sheet of paper on the clipboard, "Wait, is he here?"

"That's what I wanted to know," she giggled, "I'll bring 'im in," she rushed out only to return a second later with the male bat she described. Silver did a double-check and sure enough, this was the right guy.

"Can she, um, let go of my arm?" the bat asked. Marine froze and let go of him, then quickly made a break for it out of the room. Blaze laughed to herself as she directed the bat to a chair opposite her and Silver.

"So, Xander, is it?" She asked. The bat shook his head.

"Xavier," He corrected her.

"Oh, okay, Xavier. Why do you think you have what it takes to be on 'Sayonara Sanshain'?"

"Well, I don't actually know. I'm old enough to audition for the show and me and my mate, Mason Thorn, are doing this as we lost a bet," Xavier confessed. Silver scanned through the form once more.

"It says here that you are studying 'A' level Music and Art, despite being only 12. Is this true?"

"Uh, yeah. My Drama teacher is also expecting me to do 'A*' in Drama come next year. But, I ain't the only one in my class,"

"Do you have any powers?" Blaze questioned. Xavier shrugged.

"I guess... I can cause telepathic connections, weak ones, between people; can turn invisible and can make whirlwinds with my wings,"

"Okay... everything seems to be in order, except for one thing," Silver frowned, "You have no-one under your 'Family'. You know that we need at least one contact under that category so we can let them know if anything fatal should happen. Please fill that out and you'll be accepted," he pushed to form over to the youngest of the three. The bat frowned.

"Well, you see, I'm an orphan. I can but the Matron, but, she doesn't care on what happens to anyone," he sighed as he scribbled something down, "Here, there, done." Blaze took the sheet back and nodded.

"We will contact your Matron when the show starts. See you then, Xavier the Bat," Xavier got up and left. Blaze looked over at her silvery companion, "That's one down. Just 11 more boys and 12 girls,"

"Yes. Who's the next mobian?"

* * *

**Yep. I've started this. I based it off of a Show I've made up.**

**Total Mobius Island belongs to katalinethedingo****Silver, Blaze and Marine belong to SEGA**

**Please send in your characters with the following information:  
Name  
Gender  
Age (12-16)  
****Species  
Colouration  
Personality  
Family  
Powers**


	2. Zara the Wolf

"Zara, honey, hurry up!" A male wolf called out. He was by an old Cleo that had once been white, but had now changed to a dull and dingy greyish silver. Zara, a snow white wolf with a pink tipped tail and ears, was in her bedroom, tying the lace on her shoes. She heard a 'ping' from downstairs indicating that her toast was done. Swiftly, she picked up her bag and rushed into the kitchen, grabbed the slightly burnt toast (which she shoved into her mouth) and pegged it to the door.

"I'm ready!" I called out, but it sounded muffed because of the toast in her mouth.

"Zara, what have me and Mia said about speaking with your mouth full?" the male wolf tutted. The teen wolf froze to the spot.

"Sorry Jayden!"

_"Zara!"_

"Geez, alright," she sighed, taking the toast out of her mouth, "C'mon, we need to go! Doragon is 40 miles away from here!"

"I know, Zara," Jayden frowned, "I used to work there,"

"Then why do we live in Take?"

"It's quieter here. And it has much more nature. Now, enough chit-chat, get in the car and lets go,"

* * *

Xavier was stood outside Doragon Studios, his arms lazily behind his head. His eyes scanned curiously around the streets, as if he was looking for someone.

"C'mon Mason," He wined to himself, "Don't tell me you chickened out. I've got ASPD and Asperger and I didn't be a wimp. This should be a breeze for you..." the bat looked about rapidly, making sure no-one heard him say about his 'problems'. He didn't like to admit them publicly. He waited four whole years to tell his one and only friend, Mason Thorn the Hedgehog, about them! There was no-one on the street, so he sighed. Then, two sets of bright headlights caught his attention. Xavier guessed they were other mobians coming to audition for 'Sayonara Sanshain'. Out of the first car came a white female wolf who tripped on the curb. The second car revealed a red hedgehog with bandages wrapped around his hands and head. They both sprinted for the door, only to collide with each other. The two began to shove the other out of the way to get in first.

"Out of my way wolf," the hedgehog growled.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" she questioned.

"Heard of it. Don't do it,"

"Mason, please don't make this like the fight of '09," the bat muttered, uncomfortable with the female wolf with them. She stopped shoving and pulled Mason back.

"Okay, what's this fight of '09?" She asked, raising a brow, "Sounds interesting,"

"Keep that nose of yours out of where it doesn't belong," Mason snorted. The wolf grimaced and grabbed him by the neck, lifting off of the ground.

"Tell. Me. Now!"

"I blame you Xavier!" the hedgehog rasped, causing the bat to disappear into thin-air, "Fine. The fight of '09... lemme think... Ah-ha! Yeah, during then, I got into a fight with the local thug gang, Kirādoragon they called themselves, and well, one thing lead to another and me and 3/4 of the gang ended up in hospital. Xavier became really worried about me fighting with others and brings that up whenever,"

"Oh, Okay. Hi, the name's Zara. Zara Wellham the Wolf," she held out her hand. Mason grasped her hand and shook it. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but she cut him off, "You're Mason, right? That bat mentioned it,"

"Yep, Mason's my name," he chuckled, looking over to the waiting area inside. He was able to pick out a light-green Echidna, a white and blue hedgehog and a brown hedgehog, "Oh, god! The audition!"

"Oh, yeah!" Zara gasped, pushing Mason to the side as she sprinted in, "I'M HERE!"

"G'day mate," Marine nodded, "Gimme your name and I'll see when you are to go in for questioning,"

"Zara Wellham,"

"Okay, mate, you are after the cranky bloke in there at the moment,"

"Look, Travis, you aren't on the show, so GET THE HELL OUT OF THE ROOM!" Blaze boomed, making Zara, Marine, Mason and most of the others waiting flinch. A burgundy hawk stormed out, holding his middle finger up and with a cigarette in his mouth, "Who's next Marine?"

_'Wow. Blaze's personality changes just like that?'_ the Echidna waiting thought.

_'I am kinda scared now...'_ the white hedgehog with blue circle patterns eyes were wide. The brown hedgehog just sat there, his eyes closed as he sighed.

"C'mon, mate," the raccoon chuckled nervously, grabbing Zara by the wrist and dragging her into the room, " She's 'ere!"

"Okay," Silver smiled nodding. _'Hopefully she has a... less colourful way of speaking than that hawk does,'_

"Hello Zara, is that right?" the cat asked, wincing slightly. _'Please do not hit me if I got that wrong...'_

"Yeah, that's right," the wolf giggled.

"Well, Zara, please tell me **everything **on this form is true," Silver said, reading off of his clipboard, "The last guy faked his,"

"I gathered that,"

"So, you're a black belt in both Karate and Judo?"

"Yes, I am, Silver,"

"You've got Mia and Jayden down as your contacts if anything... unfortunate should occur,"

"Unfortunate?" the wolf repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Are these... siblings of yours?"

"Uh, no. They are my adoptive parents, but I don't agree with calling them 'mum' and 'dad' because they aren't my biological parents,"

"Oh, okay," Blaze nodded. _'This is interesting... we've interviewed an orphan bat, a hawk with a trigger-happy middle finger and now an adopted wolf,'_

"Now, your powers," Silver looked up, "You can run swiftly, acute sense of smell and above average sight, right?"

"Yep,"

"Hmmm..." Silver thought for a second, "You are in. We'll contact Mia or Jayden on when the show starts. You'll have to meet us in Take, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I live there," Zara smiled as she stood up and walked out, "See you then!"

* * *

**Hey guys! This was supposed to be out last night, but I hit a button that deleted the tab before I saved it... But I redid it! I also got my Nintendo 2DS yesterday (YAY!) and I know some games I want, but can you guys recommend some for me? I've already got my mind set on getting Pokémon X, Animal Crossing New Leaf, Sonic Generations and Nintendogs + Cats.**

**Parts available:****7 boys  
11 girls**


	3. Dodge the Hedgehog

Typhoon Element, the white hedgehog with blue circle markings over his arms, looked over to the brown hedgehog sat opposite him as Zara walked out of the room, swaying her tail side-to-side. Typhoon smiled at the pewter being, but a scoul was all her got in return.

"What's up with you?" Ty asked, frowning. The other just huffed and looked away, "Fine, be like that,"

"Hey, bud, don't bother," The light green Echidna sighed, placing a hand onto Ty's shoulder, "Haven't been able to get a word out of him since he's been here,"

"Really?"

"Sadly, yes. Hi, the name's Thyyn D'lare," the Echidna smiled, holding his hand out, "Pleased to meet you,"

"My name is Typhoon, but you can call me Ty," the ivory and cobalt hedgehog smiled, "You hoping to get onto Sayonara Sanshain?"

"If I wasn't, why would I be here?" Thyyn joked, chuckling.

"That is kinda obvious now that I think about it," Ty sighed, glancing over towards the other hedgehog, "Do you know his name?"

"No," Thyyn D'lare frowned.

"Why the bloody 'ell would you want to know my name?" The other hedgehog growled, shocking Typhoon and Thyyn D'lare.

"I... well, I wanted to be your friend," Typhoon smiled.

"I have only one friend, Slythers the Black Mamba. I don't need any other friends other than him,"

"Jeez, can you just give us your name?" Ty whined, "We're trying to be nice."

"Do you know what would be nice? Being left alone. But, since you seem persistent to uncover my name, I'll let you know it. Dodge, Dodge as in you better dodge me whenever possible," he snapped before standing up and walking off to the other side of the waiting room. Ty and Thyyn both sighed and sat back down. They were in complete silence until a red hedgehog with bandages wrapped around is head and hands, a female light blue and black hedgehog, a light blue female cat-fox hybrid and a tanned female fox walked in and sat by them.

"Hello," The light blue and black hedgehog waved to them.

"Hi," Thyyn D'lare greeted, "The name's Thyyn D'lare the Echidna and this is Typhoon the Hedgehog. What's your names?"

"My name's Azula. Azula the Hedgehog," the hedgehog smiled.

"Mason Thorn, the thorn in your side," the red hedgehog made a red rose appear from nowhere and held it to his nose.

"Dilora Devil, the name you'll never forget," the light blue cat-fox smirked.

"Donna Mai Wise, the one who knows all," the tanned fox bowed.

"Hey, um, who's that over there?" Azula pointed over to the other hedgehog glaring at all of them.

"Oh, him? Well, that's-"

"DODGE! Time for questioning!" Marine called, waving at him.

"...Dodge," Typhoon finished as the brown hedgehog walked past the six of them in silence.

"Bit of a killjoy isn't he?" Donna observed.

"I'd be surprised if he got in," Mason added.

* * *

"Okay, make this quick," Dodge growled as he sat down in front of Silver and Blaze, "I ain't got all day,"

_'He has... an attitude... much like that Travis jerk,' _Blaze mentally worried, but kept her posture.

"Hello, Dodge. What makes you think you can get onto the show and can win it?" Silver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, because I'm me. If someone thinks they can beat me, I'll knock them down a notch, just like that," Dodge clicked his fingers.

"Okay then. You can jump high and you have a fair bit of strength,"

"A fair bit? HA! I'd say I could take down Knuckles, Shadow, Shade, Mephiles and you without breaking a sweat, Blaze!"

"I was going by what it says on the form," Blaze sighed, "But, you've got Slythers the Black Mamba down as family. Don't tell me, he's your adoptive brother or something, isn't he?"

"No. He's my one and only friend. I've been raised on the street for most of my life until he and his family took me in. I consider him family, but not his parents. Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Silver stated blankly, "Well, Dodge, welcome to the show. I'll call Slythers when the show is going to start,"

"Sure," he nodded and walked out. Blaze looked over at Silver with confusion.

"Why have you let him in?" she hissed, "He's just like Travis!"

"No, he's not," Silver stated, "Dodge may not be the most likeable person on the planet, but he'll make this show's mixture a bit more... exotic,"

"Are you comparing this show to cake?" the cat questioned. Silver smiled and winked.

"You bet," he laughed, "I love cake!"

* * *

**Xavier the Bat and Mason Thorn the Hedgehog belong to me  
Azula the Hedgehog belongs to Katalinethedingo  
Dilora Devil and Donna Mai Wise belong to MorphRingWise  
Zara Wellham the Wolf belongs to GoseiShinkenPink  
Dodge the hedgehog and Slythers the Black Mamba belongs to TheOrangeRobo  
Typhoon Elemental the Hedgehog belongs to Acidfish  
Thyyn D'lare the Echidna belongs to Vultrix23  
**

**Parts available:  
6 boys  
6 girls**

**(official artwork will soon be up for Mason Thorn and Xavier soon on my DeviantArt account)**


	4. Azula the Hedgehog

"Hey, guys, you'd ya reckon is next?" An excited light blue and black hedgehog asked. Mason lay back on his chair and shrugged.

"Dunno, babe," He sighed, "All I know is that I'm after Thyyn D'lare, and I have no idea when he is,"

"Oh, okay," she smiled, then something hit her, "...Did you just call me babe?"

"Yeah? So what, it's just a nickname, nothing to get worked up over Azula," the red hedgehog smirked slyly. Donna Mai giggled before looking over at her half-sister, Dilora, who was giving her the stink-eye.

"What? It's cute!" the fox laughed, making a love-heart shape with her hands that the two hedgehogs were unaware of, "They so belong together,"

"Eh, I guess," Typhoon commented, shrugging. The Echidna and Fox-Cat remained silent, staring at the white and blue hedgehog and the tanned fox with confused expressions.

"I'M HERE! YOUR LIVES HAVE JUST GOTTEN BETTER!" they all jumped on the account of someone yelling and a door slamming open. They looked over to the entrance to see four foxes, a dragon, a hedgehog and a lynx.

The only female of the foxes was a sunshine yellow with deep purple eyes and brown hair that cascaded perfectly down her back and down to her waist. She wore a purple bow in her hair, a purple vest top showing off cleavage accompanied by a denim jacket and black leggings.

Two of the foxes were almost carbon-copies of one another. The slightly of the two had jet black fur with a green tipped tail and fur tuffs poking out of his head, chest and arms. The only clothing he wore was his red hiking boots. The smaller one was once again black, but this time, he had an orange tipped tail and wore goggles on his head. He wore blue trainers and an unbuttoned orange jacket.

The final of the foxes didn't look a thing like the others. His fur ash brown and he had a single tuff of hair sticking out of his forehead. His outfit consisted of a black long sleeved shirt with a blue vest along with short green cargo shorts and brown loafers. The Dragon was mainly green and teal with hazel eyes, but she had pink, blonde, silver, gold, blue, purple, orange, sunshine yellow and cyan streaks coating her body and dark red make-up on. The hedgehog you wouldn't really take notice of, but you'd definitely see him with his bright red fur and lush brown eyes that would make any girl swoon if they were to stare right into them.

Last but not least was the Lynx. He had orange fur that looked on the verge of yellow. He didn't look too confident, but he didn't look that overly scared either.

"Does anyone know where I can do my make-up in peace?" the golden fox questioned, clapping her hands together, "If I want to be on this show, I need to look my best!"

"No, you don't Laura," the taller of the black foxes growled, "You just want to get dolled up for Silver,"

"What? N-no I-I don't!" she blushed violently, "S-Shut up Dylan!"

"No way sis! Me and Sam know you have a major crush on him," he teased, making Laura's blush deepen some more before she lunged for him. The dragon was the first to react and grab the female fox before she could land a punch on Dylan.

Mason, Azula, Thyyn, Typhoon, Dilora and Donna sat in silence as they watched the fight break out between the two foxes.

"Should we... help them?" Azula questioned, "Silver, Blaze and Marine won't be happy if they break something,"

"They might break something?" Mason smiled, "Grab the popcorn someone, we have front-row seats to this exclusive fight,"

"Boys..." Azula muttered, rolling her eyes, "They're all the same..." She received daggers from the males around her, "Well, maybe not all of them, but most," She sighed as she ran over to where the seven newcomers were, "Hi! What's going on?"

"I SO DO NOT FANCY SILVER!" Laura howled, attempting to scratch Dylan. The dragon was persistent on keeping the two away from each other, but the smaller of the two black foxes yawned and walked over to the female hedgehog.

"Big bro Dylan is teasing our younger sister, Laura, yet again. You see, the three of us are triplets and these are our friends. That's Louisa, the dragon. Her dad is a gorilla and her uncle is a panda, oddly enough. The hedgehog is Athan, and he's my mate. Dude is quiet, but he does so much sports and that, girls overlook that and flirt with him nonstop. The final two are Fubako Chrono, he's the fox, and Lorentz, the Lynx. They are both awesome friends, but they are a bit... well, Lorentz is bipolar and Fubako doesn't take stuff seriously. My name's Sam,"

"Well, Sam, my friends are over there," Azula jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "Their names are Mason Thorn, he's the red hedgehog, Donna Mai and Dilora Devil the cat and fox-cat hybrid, Thyyn D'lare the Echidna and Typhoon who is the white hedgehog with blue ring patterns on his body. My name's-"

"AZULA! Time fro questioning!" Marine boomed, waving over to her and Sam.

"Azula?" Sam raised a brow, "That's a pretty name. You better go and see Silver and Blaze now,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

* * *

"Hey," she smiled as she waltz into the room, "It's filling up with people out there,"

"Really?" Blaze asked, "I expected half of them to be late like the first guy," she sighed.

"Care to take a seat?" Silver offered. Azula nodded and sat down opposite the hedgehog and cat, "So, Azula's your name?"

"Yep,"

"And you can fly, you do martial arts and you can control water?"

"Sure do Silver. Also, Amy said to contact her about anything, even helping out,"

"Amy?" the cat tilted her head, "As in Amy Rose?"

"Uh, yeah, she's my cousin and she's not afraid to help if you need it," the female hedgehog explained.

"Well, I have to admit that is was the shortest interview we've done today and that it's a no-brainer. You're in Azula,"

* * *

**Sorry about not updating for a couple of days...**

**Parts needed:  
****2 boys  
5 girls**

**Azula the Hedgehog belongs to Katalinethedingo  
Mason Thorn, Laura the Fox, Dylan the Fox and Sam the Fox belong to me  
Thyyn D'lare the Echidna belongs to Vultrix23  
Typhoon Elemental the Hedgehog belongs to Acidfish  
Dilora Devil and Donna Mai Wise belong to MorphRingWise  
****Louisa the Dragon belongs to werewolf lover99  
Fubako Chrono the fox belongs to jackthehedgehog  
Lorentz the Lynx belongs to Red Server  
Athan the Hedgeohg belongs to Duper123**


	5. Typhoon Element the Hedgehog

"Hey! No fair!" Laura whined as Athan tucked into a chicken sandwich, "I want something to eat!"

"Then why didn't you pack some then before we left?" Dylan growled, pulling out his own stash of grub. The black and orange fox laughed as he watched his older siblings argue with one another. The Lynx was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and holding his stomach as it began to growl.

"How long is that guy gonna take in there?" Fubaku asked, "She's been their for, what, twenty minutes?"

"Tell me about it," Dilora snarled, "I'm going to wring her neck once she comes out of that room,"

"That'll be mean," Donna frowned, looking at her watch, "When is Starla going to get here?"

"Who's Starla?" Louisa asked, smiling, "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Kinda,"

"She's our half-sister," Donna laughed, "We also have two brothers,"

"So... there's five of ya?" Mason questioned, "That's a... lot of family to feed,"

"How many people are in your family?" Sam asked the hedgehog.

"Well, there's me, my sisters Olivia Rose and Amber Rose and my parents, Thomas Thorn and Linda Rose. So, there's five of us,"

"Rose?" Thyyn questioned, "Like Amy Rose?" Mason nodded.

"She's my cousin,"

"I'm... I'm pretty sure Azula said that Amy was her cousin. Does that mean the two of you are cousins?" Typhoon added. Mason shrugged.

"Anything is possible,"

"You really think so?" Athan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The future isn't set in stone. When you come face-to-face with choices to make, an alternate universe is created for whatever choice you make. So, there could be a chance me and Azula could be cousins,"

"But, if you are cousins, it means you've been trying to hit on your own family lesson!" Lorentz chuckled. Laura frowned.

"How'd you change your emotion so quickly? I don't like that in a guy,"

"Like I'd want a girl like you!" the Lynx snapped, sitting up and turning to look at the female fox. Laura blushed and growled.

"W-What do you m-mean b-by that?" She stuttered.

"What do you think? You're obnoxious, self-centred and bossy!"

"How dare you!" she snapped, slapping him across the face. Donna Mai and Louisa drew back in shock and gasped. Laura was getting ready to strike again when Marine walked over, looking at her clipboard.

"'Ello there mates. Typhoon, mate, you're up next. Jacqueline will be finished in a jiffy," her glance moved over to Laura and Lorentz, "What's goin' on 'ere?"

"Well, Lynxy boy over here is being an ass-"

"Excuse me missy, that kind of language will not be tolerated," Marine waved her finger at he female fox, "If you want to blow your chance at getting onto tele, mate, feel free to finish that word,"

"I... uh..." Laura was at a loss of words.

"How does it feel to be knocked into your place, princess?" Fubako smirked. Laura shot him a death glare.

"Now, now. Don't be like that sis," Dylan tutted. The purple-loving fox huffed and sat down, glaring at Dylan, Fubako and Lorentz. Athan looked up to see a light-brown chameleon exit the room. She wasn't very tall, but she was very sweet to look at. Her eyes were a deep amber and her eyelashes were ever-so naturally thick. She had short quills like Amy that turned golden at the tips and the same went with her tail. She wore a mossy green hoodie and cameo-print trousers, giving off a rebellious look that screamed _'mess with me and you're dead'. _She was truly beautiful.

"Sorry Jacqueline, but you're a bit violent for this show," they heard Silver say, "Maybe try next year,"

"Sure thing Silver, will do!" She winked before heading to rush to the door. She collided with the deep red hedgehog, casing both of them to tumble over. She looked bewildered and picked herself off of the floor, but Athan grabbed her wrist.

"What's the rush?" he asked. Jacqueline looked out to the door.

"I have to meet Charmy! I promised to play Call Or Duty: Ghosts with him!" She whined, breaking free of the hedgehog's grip. She sprinted out of the building and down the street, knocking two cats, a hedgehog and a fox over on the way. Donna Mai recognised one of the felines instantly and smiled.

"Hey, Dilora, Starla's here!" the fox called over to her sister, "And she's brought her friends with her!"

"So she has," The fox-cat looked over, "They must be Lynnette, Bobby, Syn and Luna,"

"Typhoon, you're up," Marine looked over to the white and blue hedgehog.

* * *

"Hello Silver, and you too Blaze," Typhoon greeted the cat and hedgehog. The both nodded in acknowledgement and motioned him to sit down. Typhoon smiled and picked up on how Silver sat, "Hey, Silver, you worried about something?"

"Typhoon, this is Silver we're talking about," Blaze rolled her eyes, "Always worried and finds beauty in the oddest of things,"

"Like deserts," Typhoon laughed. Silver went sour in the face and picked up his clipboard.

"Well, when you, um, see what I've, um, seen, you'll understand how I, um, find loads of stuff beautiful," Silver stated nervously.

_'Like Blaze,' _Typhoon thought to himself, smirking slightly. Blaze took no notice of this and began.

"So, you're hydrokinetic?" she asked, receiving a nod as the reply.

"I can make water into tentacles to sabotage stuff and to make weaponry,"

"And you have Hypnotic powers?" Silver joined in.

"Uh, yeah, it's very slight but I can control people when they look into my eyes and I can pick up on invisible people," Typhoon explained. Silver and Blaze looked at one another.

"Typhoon, we're going to let you onto the show, if you can tell us who your family member you listed down is," Silver said finally after a minute of silence.

"Oh, Novas? He's my little brother. We don't get along as well as we used to, but he's agreed to be my contact for the show. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Oh, no!" Blaze smiled, "Congrats Typhoon. Welcome to Sayonara Sanshain!"

* * *

**Hey, sorry for not updating for a while again (I'm really bad at keeping my word!)**

**Parts needed:  
1 boy  
1 girl  
(Thanks guys for sending in your characters!)**

**Xavier Chi the Bat, Mason Thorn the Hedgehog, Laura the Fox, Dylan the Fox, Sam the Fox and Jacqueline the Chameleon belong to me  
Typhoon Element the Hedgehog belongs to Acidfish  
****Thyyn D'lare the Echidna belongs to Vultrix126 (so sorry previously getting your user name wrong!)  
Dilora Devil and Donna Mai Wise belong to Morphringweis  
****Louisa the Dragon belongs to werewolf lover99  
Fubako Chrono the fox belongs to jackthehedgehog  
Lorentz the Lynx belongs to Red Server  
Athan the Hedgeohg belongs to Duper123**  
Bobby the Ghosthog belongs to Bobbytheghosthog  
Lynnette the Cat belongs to Guest  
Dodge the Hedgehog and Luna the Cat belong to TheOrangeRobo  
Starla Light belongs to StarLightRing  
Azula the Hedgehog belongs to Katelinethedingo  
Zara Wellham the Wolf belongs to GoseiShinkenPink  
Yuza the Hedgehog belongs to UltraSilver17  
Syn the Fox belongs to Miner The Hedgehog

**If I have missed anyone off the list, let me know!**


	6. Thyyn D'lare the Echidna

"True," Lynnette, a blonde cat with short pink hair, clicked her fingers at Syn, a black and purple fox, who shook her head violently, "It... isn't? I thought it was,"

"Nope," the fox grinned. Fubako stood up and jerked his thumb over to a McDonalds across the road, smiling.

"Hey, guys, want something to eat?" he asked. Laura was the first to react, lifting him off of the ground and glaring into his eyes menacingly, "Uh, guys, princess is beginning to scare me!"

"What do you mean by that?" Laura questioned. Fubako struggled against her grip and tried to kick her, "Answer me!"

"Princess," Bobby stood up, walking over, "Calm down. Do some yoga or something to calm yourself down," Laura furrowed her eyebrows and shoved Fubako away, turning to Bobby.

_'What have I got myself into?' _the dark gold hedgehog thought, stepping back slightly. Dylan sighed, grabbing his sister by the ear and dragging her off outside. The rest of the teenagers watched with shock as he spat at her, and she growled back at him. Louisa edged over to Sam nervously. The black and orange fox was talking with Lorentz and Thyyn.

"Uh, Sam?" the dragon asked, "Your... your brother and sister... they are..."

"Fighting it out?" he finished, not turning to her, "I was wondering when they'd begin fighting,"

"They usually fight?" the echidna asked, wide eyed, "Really?"

"Yep," Sam muttered.

"They're scary when they fight," Louisa whined.

"They scare everyone, our parents, the neighbours, the teachers at school, everyone,"

"Okay... remind me to stay away from Dylan and Laura for, like, ever," the Lynx said slowly, glancing over to where the foxes we duking it out between them. Dylan was suffering from a nosebleed while Laura sported a black eye.

"Punch her lights out Dylan!" Mason encouraged, fist-pumping the air.

"Send her six-feet underground!" Dilora joined in. Donna looked at her with confusion, "What? I can't fight with Starla, so this is the next best thing,"

"But, that's mean Dilora," Lynnette frowned, "Fighting never solved anything,"

"Fighting solved the wars," Mason said, playfully punching the cat on the arm. Even though it was soft, she howled in pain and burst into tears.

_'It is so... easy to make her cry, even more so than Xavier, and that's saying something' _Mason thought, his eyes wide. Syn chuckled and smirked yet again. Luna the Cat was watching it all silently, not wanting to get involved. Dilora noticed this and walked over beside her.

"What's up pussy-cat?" she asked. Luna looked up at the fox-cat and smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she giggled, "I'm a sweet gall, I know that, but no way are you calling me that!"

"Does it matter what I call you?"

"I guess not," Luna shrugged, "But, please call me Luna,"

"Sure thing kitty. My name is Dilora, don't forget it,"

"Don't worry, I won't!" the grey-furred cat purred. Dilora held her hand up as she left to re-join Mason watching Laura and Dylan fight. Out of the corner of Luna's eye, she noticed a faint outline of a wolf. This particular one had quills like Marine. The cat couldn't make anything else out, nothing about her features or clothing choices. Her gaze shifted over to the Raccoon who was casually chatting with Bobby the golden ghosthog, Thyyn, Sam and Louisa. She edged closer to the others and picked up on what they were saying.

"...Look, Sam, I'm not sure if Dylan or Laura will get on, with how violent they've been," Marine shook her head.

"But if they don't get on, I can't go on. My mum and her stupid rules..." Sam argued back.

"Hey- Sam was it?- it'll be okay. Silver and Blaze are really nice," the echidna reassured him.

"How'd ya know?"

"They've let this one guy, Dodge, on and he doesn't seem like the nicest of fellas, so I wouldn't worry about it. Laura and Dylan will get on,"

"And, if they weren't nice, they wouldn't be famous heroes and start this show, would they now?" Louisa backed him up. The dragon then looked over to see Luna walking over to them, "Hiya Luna!"

"Hiya Louisa!" she said in return. The other three turned to acknowledge the cat, "Hey, Marine, who's..." she trailed off and pointed over to where she saw the figure. Thankfully, she was still there, but only her outline was noticed, "Who's that?"

"Another teenager signing up?" Louisa suggested. Marine nodded.

"More than likely. We're only missing three of the teens who've signed up, and she very well could be one of them, mate. Oh, what time is it?" Marine looked at her watch, "THYYN! QUESTION TIME!"

* * *

"Hello, Thynn D'lare," Blaze smiled, barely managing to pronounce his name correctly. Silver was staring into thin air while chewing the tip of his pen. The purple cat noticed this and kicked him from under the table, making him yelp.

"Blaze!" he hissed, looking up at the echidna, "Oh, hi. I didn't notice you come in,"

"Are... are you okay Silver?" Thyyn asked. Silver raised a brow, "Well, you do seem a little... off,"

"We have a schedule and we might run over time with the rate the questioning is taking," the hedgehog sighed, "I'm working my hardest, but there seems to be way more teens than I anticipated,"

"There are 17 other teens I counted in there, but there might be 18 going by Luna said," Thyyn thought aloud, "No-one else has turned up in a while, so I guess that's all of them,"

"Thanks Thyyn," Silver smiled, "So... it says you're good with engineering,"

"That I am!" the echidna chuckled nervously, "I happen to know how to hijack a limo, or a truck, or a van, or something,"

"That's interesting," Blaze commented, "And your family? A mum and brother?"

"Yes. But, she isn't my biological mother. She adopted me at the age of seven because my real family couldn't afford to keep me and look after me. And, my powers, I can indeed slightly bend the will of others,"

"And create anything if given the materials?" Silver asked. Thyyn nodded. Silver thought to himself for a moment before nodding and smiling, "Welcome to the show, Thyyn,"

* * *

**Hey guys! After this chapter, it's just going to be the auditions. I don't really know how to make the contestants socialise with one-another before the show.**

**Parts needed:  
0 boys  
0 girls**

******Xavier Chi the Bat, Mason Thorn the Hedgehog, Laura the Fox, Dylan the Fox, Sam the Fox and ? the Wolf belong to me  
Typhoon Element the Hedgehog belongs to Acidfish  
****Thyyn D'lare the Echidna belongs to Vultrix126  
Dilora Devil and Donna Mai Wise belong to Morphringweis  
****Louisa the Dragon belongs to werewolf lover99  
Fubako Chrono the fox belongs to jackthehedgehog  
Lorentz the Lynx belongs to Red Server  
Athan the Hedgeohg belongs to Duper123**  
Bobby the Ghosthog belongs to Bobbytheghosthog  
Lynnette the Cat belongs to Guest  
Dodge the Hedgehog and Luna the Cat belong to TheOrangeRobo  
Starla Light belongs to StarLightRing  
Azula the Hedgehog belongs to Katelinethedingo  
Zara Wellham the Wolf belongs to GoseiShinkenPink  
Yuza the Hedgehog and Jerill the Hedgehog belong to UltraSilver17  
Syn the Fox belongs to Miner The Hedgehog


	7. Mason Thorn the Hedgehog

"Marine, send in the next teen!" Silver called out. Both he and Blaze looked up in shock when they saw a red hedgehog with various random pink, purple, green and hazel patches on his fur and with bandages wrapped around his knuckles open the door and head walk into the room. One of his eyes was a mossy green while the other was a deep blue; he clearly had heterochromia. But, it was the bandages that worried the duo about him.

"Hello Silver, Blaze," the burgundy hedgehog waved, soothing Blaze's worries about him slightly. Too bad Silver's thought about him hadn't changed.

"Hey, you must be Mason, right?" the cat smiled, "It's, uh, nice to meet you..."

"It's the bandages, isn't it?" Mason sighed, catching them both by surprise, "It's that or my eyes, one or the other, sometimes both. I'm not offended by it,"

"You... aren't?" Silver said slowly.

"Nope. After you've spent your whole life standing out of the crowd, you get used to it. Well, most of the time,"

"Most of the time?" Blaze repeated.

"Oh, yeah, well, you see, my best mate Xavier is kinda like me, but in a different way and doesn't let anybody know about it. He has been like it for years and he's still jumpy around people," Mason explained, "Oh, please forget that I told you guys that. Xavier doesn't want _anyone _knowing about it,"

"My lips are sealed," Blaze nodded.

"Same here," Silver added, "Is... is the Xavier you were talking about a bat?"

"Uh, yeah, he already auditioned. I think he was the first,"

"Okay then," Silver smiled, "So, powers. You haven't got any written down. How come?"

"Because I don't have any," Mason chuckled nervously, "Yep, just view me as a supermarket without the power department,"

"Really?" Blaze was shocked, "You're pulling our legs, right?"

"Wish I was Blaze," Mason shook his head, "Wish I was,"

"Okay, moving on. Family. Ah, finally someone with a full list of family! You have no idea how many orphans we've had... Not that there's anything wrong with orphans! Me and Blaze are orphans ourselves!"

_'Did Silver think that I thought he had something against orphans?' _Mason thought.

"So, Linda Rose and Lee Thorn, your parents, which one is more likely to pick up their phone?" Blaze asked.

"My mum. My dad works in the navy at the moment," Mason replied.

"Well, Silver?" Blaze turned to her ivory companion.

"You're in," the older of the hedgehogs held out his hand, "Welcome to Sayonara Sanshain, Mason!"

* * *

**Hey, I'm back! I'll hopefully upload a couple more chapters today and this should all be finished by Friday so the actual show can begin on Saturday. I might not update on Monday and Tuesday as I have 5 hours of Drama each day, but it's half term so I can focus on this. You should know which OCs belong to who by now**


	8. Louisa the Dragon

"Marine, who's next?" Blaze asked the raccoon by the door, leaning in the doorway. The waiting room was almost full, only three teens were missing. A shadowy figure darted across the shadows. Make that two teens. Blaze knew who that teen was, but it didn't seem like anyone else had noticed her. Yet.

"Louisa, Blaze," Marine replied to Blaze's question.

"Louisa?" the cat repeated.

"Yep, the dragon. She's really sweet and she seems to be a perfect candidate for a contestant,"

"Oh, really? Bring her in," Blaze smiled and walked into the room, sitting beside Silver, "Hey, Silver, according to Marine, we have a really interesting teen coming in next. Her name is-"

"LOUISA! TIME FOR QUESTIONING!" they heard the child yell.

"Louisa?" Silver asked rhetorically. Blaze sighed. They both looked up when a teal and green dragon walked in and bowed in the doorway.

"Hello Silver and Blaze, it is a pleasure to meet you both," she smiled and flew over to an unoccupied chair and sat in it.

"Hello Louisa," Silver nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too," Blaze added. Louisa smiled.

"Okay, time for questioning. Okay, your powers. Creating fire tornados, passing through walls and casting some dark magic spells? That's... a lot of powers compared to some of the teens we've talked to today,"

"It is?" the dragon furrowed her brows, "I didn't know that,"

"Well you do now!" Silver stated, looking back down at his notes, "Okay, so you have a father and uncle. Spencer and Noah, right?"

"Yep," Louisa nodded.

"Who would you say is more reliable when it comes to picking up the phone?" Blaze asked. Louisa stroked her chin slowly.

"I... um, I'd say my uncle Noah there," she said slowly. Blaze thought for a second before whispering something into Silver's ear. After wiping Blaze's spit off of his cheek, Silver held out his hand.

"Welcome to Sayonara Sanshain Louisa," he smiled as Louisa took his hand and shook it.

* * *

**Okay, these seem pretty short now, but I really want to get onto the actual show as soon as possible. Also, werewolf lover99, I've removed some of Louisa's powers as she seemed pretty OP with all of them and it wouldn't be fair on others with their characters with only a few powers. Okay? See you guys next chapter!**


	9. Dilora Devil and Donna Mai Wise

"How many teens have we let onto the show?" Silver asked his feline partner.

"Eight, Silver," she sighed, "Haven't you been keeping track?"

"Nope. All I've been doing is questioning and eating doughnuts," the hedgehog chuckled, picking up a doughnut and taking a bite, "Marine! Send in the next teen!" he called out, spraying Blaze with crumbs.

"Eww, Silver, don't speak with your mouth open!" Blaze growled, "It's gross!"

"Oh, sorry Blaze!" Silver whimpered, undigested doughnut still in his mouth.

"Silver, what did I say!" the cat hissed, wiping the crumbs off of her face. Silver looked down sheepishly before looking befuddled at the piece of paper that showed the next person. Blaze picked it up and studied it. The picture showed a fox and a cat-fox hybrid, "Marine, make that the next teens!"

"Sure thing mate!" Marine gave a thumbs-up before screaming for the next people to come in. Dilora and Donna both walked in and sat opposite the cat and hedgehog.

"Hello," the fox smiled, waving slightly. Her glance shifted over to her sister, "Dilora! Be polite and say hi!" she hissed. The cat-fox gave her a blank expression.

"Why?"

"Because it's polite!"

"You just said that," Dilora sighed, "What else?"

"We might not get onto the show if we aren't polite towards them!" Donna frowned before turning back to a confused Blaze and Silver, "Sorry guys, Dilora is just being stubborn as per usual,"

"Trust me, we know Shadow, they don't get more rude and stubborn than him," Silver chuckled, "So, your doing a double audition?"

"Yeah," Dilora stated simply. Donna shook her head.

"We both want to get on," the other sighed, "We thought this was the best way because then we'd both get on!"

"I still don't think it works like that," Dilora said.

"Anyway, so your powers. Donna, you can morph into other teens if you have a ring containing their DNA, turn invisible and have telekinetic and hydrokinetic powers, correct?" Silver asked, receiving a nod from the fox, "And Dilora, you have telekinetic and pyrokenetic powers and can run at super speeds and transform into an foe if you have a ring with their DNA, right?"

"Yes. Why are you asking? Did you think I would lie my way into getting onto the show?" the fox-cat questioned.

"Well, we've already had one guy do that," Silver chuckled nervously, "We don't want people lying about the powers they have because they think we pick people based on their powers. I was just checking,"

"You thought I'd lie just to get onto the show?" Dilora growled, making Silver ever-so slightly flinch. Donna shot her half-sister a death glare.

"Okay family. And, Dilora, this is just so we can contact you on when you are needed at the dock in Take city port, just so you know. So, there is Donna's mum, Mary; grandmother, Gina; sisters, May and Belle and on Dilora's side, your brother Darkness. Out of all of them, who would you say is more likely to pick up their phone and let you know about when you're needed at Take city port?" Blaze asked.

"Belle," Dilora said without giving it another thought.

"Belle?" Donna repeated, then realized something, "Oh, great idea! She's the only one who can drive and fit us both in the car!"

"Okay then you two, welcome to Sayonara Sanshain!" Silver smiled

* * *

**Hey, I'm getting a lot of chapters done today! Expect about 2 more out by tonight!**


	10. Yuza the Hedgehog

"Hey Marine, who's next?" Silver asked and picked another doughnut up which Blaze swatted out of his hand, "Hey! I was going to get that!"

"I know Sherlock. You've had way too many today though; it's unhealthy," the cat sighed, "Marine, just bring the next person in,"

"Sir yes sir!" the child giggled, saluting. She then sprinted out of the room.

"We've been here for hours and we haven't even got half of the contestants yet," the hedgehog whined. Blaze sighed again.

"Don't worry Silver, we'll get though it all by 6pm, I bet,"

"Get though what by 6pm?" they heard someone ask. The duo looked up to see a female black hedgehog with her bangs dyed a deep royal blue. Her eyes were silver and she wore a red and black blouse, matching trousers and neon and gold trainers.

"Ah, you must be Yuza, Shadow told us you were auditioning along with Luna," Blaze smiled, "Okay so we know your contact, though he probably won't be overly helpful, but then again, he might help on the show, _if _you or Luna get on. Or both of you,"

"Yes," Silver nodded, "Prove to us you have what it takes to be apart of Sayonara Sanshain,"

"Okay then. I can freeze stuff, like this," Yuza smiled and pointed to Silver's doughnut box, freezing it over in an instant. Silver gasped, his eyes wide.

"No! The doughnuts!" He rasped. Yuza frowned.

"Have I blown my chance to be on the show?"

"No, Yuza, if anything, you've done something helpful. Now Silver won't stuff his face and not pay attention to what's going on with the auditions," Blaze reassured the female hedgehog. Yuza nodded.

"Do you want to see what else I can do?" she asked.

"Sure, blow me away," Silver said, sounding bored. Blaze kicked him from under the table, making the ivory being yelp, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Okay... well, I can run as fast as Shadow,"

"Doesn't Shadow use hover skates?" Blaze questioned. Yuza shrugged.

"Okay, I run as fast as Shadow goes on his hover skates. So, am I in?"

"Sure, Yuza, we'll let Shadow know when to drop you off at Take,"

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I'll upload another one tonight to make up for it. Also, I'm going to have to make Yuza and Luna already know each-other as they are both sisters to Shadow**


	11. Bobby the Ghosthog

"Blaze, who's next?" Silver asked, throwing a ball onto the wall and catching it again.

"You have the clipboard with their faces, not me,"

"I know, but I can't be bothered to look at it," he whined, lying his head on the table.

"Silver, I'm not going to unfreeze the box of doughnuts if that's what your trying to get at,"

"But I'm hungry..."

"I don't care Silver. My decision is final,"

"Uh, mates, the next teen is ready for questioning," Marine walked in and raised a brow at Silver, "What's up with ya mate?"

"He wants some doughnuts and there frozen and I'm not unfreezing them," Blaze explained, "Silver is just being a little kid,"

"No I'm not!" Silver crossed his arms and pouted his lips.

"...Is it a bad time to come in?" a dark golden hedgehog with quills resembling that of Sonic's walked in from behind the raccoon. He wore a black polo with matching black jeans, a pair of red gloves with blue cuff and shoes like Sonic's, but the white straps were blue.

"Oh, mates, this is Bobby, the next teen," Marine pulled the hedgehog's arm harshly so that he was in front of her, "He's a ghosthog,"

"Ghosthog?" Blaze repeated, "Excuse me for being rude, but how does that exactly work?"

"To be completely honest, Blaze, I don't either," Bobby rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. He then looked over at Silver pouting, "What's up with him?"

"As I said to Marine, he wants some doughnuts and there frozen and I'm not unfreezing them," The cat explained again, "Marine, can you go now? I believe we better get on with questioning. We still have only 11 teens confirmed to be on the show and our target is 24 teens,"

"Sure thing mate," Marine smiled and walked out of the room. Bobby walked up to a free chair and as he sat down on it, he passed right through the seat.

"Dammit... forgot about my intangibility..." he muttered, looking up to the confused Silver and Blaze. He stood up and sighed, "I'll just stand,"

"What is intangibility, Bobby?" Silver asked, sounding bored. Blaze kicked him from under the table, causing him to yelp loudly, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Well, intangibility is a superpower where you can pass through solid matter," Bobby stated, "It's part of the package of being a ghosthog,"

"Okay, what other powers do you have?" Blaze asked, snatching the clipboard off of Silver, who didn't seem to be bothered, "Chaos powers? Like chaos control and chaos blast?"

"Yep,"

"And, now, family. It says you have no parents, but you have a girlfriend... Tikal? Oh, yeah, we know her. We can definitely let her know about what goes on. I think we know where this is going,"

"So I'm on the show?"

"You bet,"

* * *

**Hey, guys, sorry for not uploading this last night. I was going to finish it off, but every Monday and Tuesday me, my brother and sisters have 'Movie Night' with our dad and he didn't let me finish up the chapter as apparently watching 'The Abyss' in total darkness is scary... it's not. **


	12. Starla Light the Fox-Cat

"Look, Silver, if you want the doughnuts, how about you lighten up for the next two auditions? If you really look as if you actually want to be here and meet these teens, I'll unfreeze the doughnut box for you," Blaze offered, rubbing Silver on the back.

"But I want the doughnuts now..." Silver moped.

"Silver, if you look as if you are enjoying it, you will get your doughnuts back sooner,"

"But-"

"No buts Silver," Blaze pressed a finger to his lips, "Look like you want to be here or get out. Your choice. Oh, and if you get out, Marine will take your place. She'd make a wonderful little host, now, wouldn't she? Always bright and giggly, how a host should be, unlike you,"

"Ha ha ha ha!" they heard Marine snort with laughter. They looked up to see the raccoon had doubled over in hysterics.

"Uh... Marine?" Blaze frowned.

"You... you said butts!" the child said between giggles. Blaze sighed.

_'I'm surrounded by idiots...' _The cat thought, _'Hopefully the next teen is smarter and more mature than these two,'_

"Marine, don't you have to get the next teen?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, right," Marine stopped laughing and walked out. Silver glared over at the feline.

"Marine would make the perfect host? Really? She laughs when you say 'but' or 'Wii'," the hedgehog questioned. Blaze felt a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"Well, I was just trying to get you to lighten up..." she stuttered, "You know I was just pulling your leg, right?"

"No,"

"Well I was. Now, just be happy for this teen and the one after them and you'll get your doughnuts back, alright?"

"Sure," Silver looked up to see a white-furred fox-cat hybrid with long white hair with an aqua streak down the middle wearing a pink dress and white heels skip in, "Hiya! It's nice to meet you! My name is Silver and this is Blaze. And your name is?" Silver stood up, one hand on the table and the other outreached to the white fox-cat. Blaze face-palmed.

_'I said be happy, not imitate Marine to a creepy level,' _She thought, _'You're a horrible actor...'_

"Uh, my... my name is Starla. Starla Light. I believe you have already interviewed my half-sisters and they have both gotten onto the show," she said nervously, shaking Silver's hand slowly as she sat down.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Starla," Silver smiled. Blaze frowned and pulled him back down into his chair.

"Okay, so your powers," Blaze looked at the clipboard, "So, you can turn into a bat that looks exactly like you with all of your other powers, which are the ability to shoot ice and star beams and '?'? How come one of your powers is just '?'?"

"It's a mystery power. I ain't going to let you know about it, yet," Starla smiled.

"So, you said you had two half-sisters audition, right? Were they Dilora and Donna Mai?" Silver asked. The fox-cat nodded, "Okay, so we'll let you onto the show and we'll inform Donna's sister Belle know to drop you off at Take with Donna and Dilora. hey, quick question, why didn't they put you down as family?"

"Probably Dilora. We don't get on very well,"

"Okay then, we'll see you in Take then," Blaze smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Hey, I'm on a roll today! I'm probably going to get this done by my deadline I've set myself so that the show can actually start on Saturday! Thank you half term!**


	13. Fubako Chrono the Fox

"Silver, I don't think your very good at acting," Blaze frowned, looking over at him, "What I meant was just smile instead of stropping,"

"So does that mean I can't get the doughnuts after this person?" he asked, looking down at the floor sadly.

"...No, Silver, you can have your doughnuts after the next guy, if you lay down on the acting and just look and sound happy,"

"What if they're a girl, Blaze,"

"No, definitely a guy," Blaze stated, pointing at the picture of their next person to question, "His name is-"

"FUBAKO CHRONO! TIME FOR QUESTIONING!" Marine yelled, making Blaze and Silver both flinch.

"Whoa, it's like she know exactly when we're going to say that," Silver had his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Blaze agreed. A fox, an ash red one, with a single tuff of fur poking out of his forehead wearing a black shirt, blue vest, brown cargo trousers and loafers, walked in, staring at his necklace intensely. Silver cleared his throat.

"Hello, Fubako, is it?"

"Huh?" the fox looked up, his eyes darting around the room, "Oh, sorry, zoned out again. Yep, my name's Fubako. Fubako Chrono to be exact,"

"It's nice to meet you Fubako," Blaze smiled.

"Yeah, now onto powers," Silver said.

_'He just wants the doughnuts, doesn't he...' _the cat thought, mentally sighing.

"So, you have experimental gloves from G.U.N? Because they're experimental, aren't they dangerous?" Blaze asked, going along with Silver, frowning slightly, "And how did you steal them in the first place? G.U.N has top-range security, right?"

"I guess," Fubako shrugged. Blaze blinked.

"You guess?"

"Yeah. The soldiers there like me because my adoptive parents are both agents for G.U.N,"

"But don't Shadow and Rouge work there?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what?" Blaze repeated, "If Shadow found out, and he just might be helping out with the show, he'll kill you. Trust me when I say this, but he's worse than hell,"

"Have you actually been to hell?"

"Well, no,"

"So how do-"

"YOU TWO, DROP IT!" Silver boomed, shocking both the cat and fox, "Look, Fubako, we won't tell Shadow or your parents about the gloves, if you promise to not bring it up once on the show. As Blaze said, Shadow might be helping out on the show, so he'll have access to off-bound areas and might find out about it if you have told anybody, okay? And, we'll call either one of your parents to let them know when to drop you off at Take as they are both professional agents. We'll see you on Sayonara Sanshain, Fubako,"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a day or two again. **


	14. Lorentz the Lynx

"Uh, Blaze, I believe you promised me something," Silver said, edging the frozen box over to the cat.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten about that by now..." she sighed.

"Doughnut. Box. Unfreeze it now," the hedgehog stated sternly.

"Fine," Blaze frowned before clicking her fingers, making fire leap onto the box, making the ice catch fire. However, it didn't stop afterwards. Instead, it continued to burn away at the cardboard box until nothing was left.

"NO! My doughnuts!" Silver cried just as his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it curiously.

"Someone is calling you Silver," Blaze joked, smirking.

"I know that, but who is calling me?"

"Answer it and find out," Blaze smiled. Silver sighed and answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked. He waited a bit and nodded, "Oh, okay Amy, thanks for letting us know. Your still dropping Azula off at Take, right?... Thanks, see you soon, bye!"

"Amy, I presume,"

"Yeah, she said she can't help out on the show," Silver said sadly.

"Do we know about Shadow or Tikal yet?"

"Not sure about Tikal, but we have the law on our side with Shadow, remember. The judge is making him work on a show so that he isn't sent to prison,"

"Shadow didn't need to punch that fangirl into a wall and give a concussion though," Blaze frowned. Marine walked in with a orangey yellow lynx pursuing after her confidently.

"Hello," the lynx nodded.

"Hey, mates, this is Lorentz, the next guy for interviewing," the raccoon introduced before walking out.

"Wait, uh, Marine, can you quickly pop to the shops to pick up another box or two of doughnuts?" Silver called out to her, to which she gave a thumbs-up.

"You like doughnuts?" Lorentz asked, proceeding to sit down.

"You have no idea Lorentz," Blaze laughed, "He's been stropping for a while since Yuza froze the box,"

"And you've just burnt the box!" Silver growled.

"Now that was an accident and you know it!" Blaze sniped back, "You know what... let's just get on with the questioning,"

"I think that might be a good idea. There are another six or seven left waiting out there," Lorentz jerked his thumb towards the door.

"Okay, thanks for that. Now, powers. You have magnetic powers and can control an objects polarity, is that right?" Silver asked, to which the lynx nodded.

"And family. Out of your mum and dad, who'd you reckon would be more reliable when it comes to picking up the phone?" Blaze added.

"My mum,"

"Okay, Lorentz, see you in Take for the first episode of Sayonara Sanshain,"


	15. Lynnette the Cat

"Thanks for getting the doughnuts Marine!" Silver smiled, taking a doughnut out of the new box.

"No problem mate," she nodded, "'ave you guys heard from Tikal yet?"

"I'm just checking my e-mails now, Marine," Blaze said, "Ah. Yep, got a response from her. She will be able to help out on the show, but I think it's because Bobby told her that he was on the show,"

"How'd ya know that, mate?" Marine asked, bringing a cup of tea to her lips.

"Because it says on the e-mail,"

"Oh," Marine frowned, "Now it seems obvious,"

"Never mind," Blaze smiled, "Okay, so the three of us, Shadow and now Tikal are going to be running Sayonara Sanshain. It's an interesting mix, am I right?"

"Yeah, bound to boost up the ratings, especially with Shadow on the show," Silver agreed. The raccoon looked confused though.

"What? How would Shadow the grumpy pants help boost ratings?" she questioned.

"Shadow's fangirls," Blaze sighed, "He has an absolute ton of them,"

"He has more than both me and Sonic combined," Silver muttered as well, "Hey, Marine, who is next for questioning?"

"Oh, she's a cat called Lynnette. Very pretty," Marine noted, "Plus she has mini angel wings!"

"Interesting," Silver mused, "Then who would be left?"

"After Lynnette, there is one hedgehog, another cat, four foxes and a wolf,"

"Okay, Marine, can you bring Lynnette in then?" Blaze offered.

"On it!" the child smiled before rushing out of the room. A minute later, a blonde cat with short pale pink hair wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a grass green colored blazer, black fingerless, black leggings and grass green combat boots strutted confidently into the room.

"Hello, Silver and Blaze," She nodded before sitting down, "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Lynnette,"

"It's very nice to meet you as well Lynnette," Blaze smiled, then she kicked Silver from under the table as he was eating another doughnut, "Say hi Silver,"

"Oh, hey Lynnette. Can I continue to eat my doughnut now?"

"After we've gotten through everyone. We still have a handful to question after Lynnette," Blaze hissed through bared teeth.

"Do you have a doughnut addiction Silver?" Lynnette asked.

"Addiction being the understatement of the century," Blaze muttered under her breath.

"I guess so, yes," Silver chuckled nervously, "Now, powers, you can fly with your wings and you can create magic shields for limited time, right?"

"Yep, there is also two more on the form,"

"Yeah, but I would say they are more skills rather than powers," Blaze said, "but, we'll take them into consideration, okay?"

"Thanks," Lynnette nodded.

"Okay, so family. You've only got your brother down. How come?" Silver asked.

"He's the only one who I trust to get me to Take and arrive on time," she explained. Blaze and Silver looked at one another.

"I think we both agree when we say this, so welcome to Sayonara Sanshain!" Blaze smiled


	16. Jerill the Hedgehog

"So, what do you reckon the rest of the contestants are going to be like?" Silver asked, clearly bored.

"I have no idea," Blaze shrugged, "I'm just hoping for an interesting mix of teens to make this an enjoyable show to watch,"

"Do you think there'll be more series afterwards?" Marine thought.

"Now that would be cool!" Silver clicked his fingers, "That would make us so famous!"

"Even more famous that Sonic!" Marine laughed, "But... wouldn't it make Shadow more famous than he already is?"

"Who cares Marine?" Silver laughed, hugging the raccoon, "We'll be more famous than _Sonic _himself!"

"No-one would forget us!" Marine smiled.

"No-one would find us inferior!"

"No-one is getting the next person," Blaze sighed, tapping on the hedgehog's shoulder, "Sorry to bring you guys back to reality, but to make that dream come true, we've got to get through the first season,"

"Oh, right," Silver frowned, "How could we forget? Marine, can you grab the next guy for us?"

"Sure thing!" the raccoon nodded and walked out of the room. She later returned with a brown hedgehog with gold eyes wearing jeans and a red shirt, "Hey, this is Jerill, Yuza's boyfriend,"

"Yuza's boyfriend?" Blaze repeated, "Thanks Marine, you can go now," Marine smiled and left.

"Hey Jerill," Silver greeted, "You... you don't have ice powers like your girlfriend, do you now?"

"Heh, no," Jerill chuckled, "I actually have fire powers,"

"That's good then,"

"Silver, don't you remember what I did to the last batch of doughnuts with my pyrokenetic powers?" Blaze whispered over to the ivory hedgehog.

"You know what, Jerill? I have a good feeling about you!" Silver smiled.

"Do you now?" the brown hedgehog asked rhetorically.

"Sure I do. Now, onto your other powers. So, you can read minds and your an expert at martial arts. Impressive. Blaze, what do you think?"

"I think we have our 17th contestant!"

"Welcome to Sayonara Sanshain, Jerill. We'll see you in Take soon and please arrange to get a lift with Yuza to help make our lives a bit easier,"


	17. Luna the Cat

"Hey, Blaze we only have six to go before we can begin setting up for the show!" Marine squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, I know," The cat nodded.

"This going to be so much fun!" Marine smiled, "Can you imagine? 4 weeks from now, the three of us, Shadow, Tikal and all of the contestants will be hanging out together on Akuma No Tochi!"

"I dunno about the island though Blaze," Silver frowned, "I know it has a Japanese name, but what it translates to is kinda scary,"

"What does it translate to?" Marine asked.

"Land of the demon," Silver muttered.

"Demon? Really?" Blaze was shocked.

"Do you think it's cursed?" Marine gasped, "That would be so cool! A cursed adventure! Yeah!"

"Yeah, no," Silver shook his head, "I've also done some research on the island, and it says there have been several mysterious murders there and the locals of Take refuse to go there unless they need to as Akuma No Tochi is believed to be haunted by the souls of those murdered there, seeking vengeance on their killers,"

"Silver, you know I don't believe in those old wives tales. That island isn't haunted as they wouldn't offer it to us to use on the show otherwise," Blaze sighed.

"I guess not, but I'm open to anything," Silver shrugged, "Now, Marine, pass me a doughnut. I'm bored and hungry,"

"How about I get Luna, Shadow's other sister instead?" Marine offered.

"I dunno, she isn't doughnuts," Silver stoked his chin before Blaze slapped him across the face, "OW! Fine, let's meet her,"

"Be back in a sec with her!" Marine nodded and ran out. She then came back with a grey cat with long black hair and white skin who Silver and Blaze guessed were Luna. Marine then left.

"Hello, you must be Luna," Blaze smiled, "Shadow told us you were auditioning,"

"Yeah, after he got the sentence from judge, he thought he'd make sure both me and Yuza went the show as well so he didn't 'suffer alone', but personally, I think this will be fun!"

"You bet it'll be fun!" Silver laughed.

"Yeah," Blaze chuckled slightly.

"So, now, powers. It says you have Shadow's chaos abilities, read minds and use telekinesis," Silver read, "I'm guessing this is true,"

"Of course it's all true!" Luna smiled.

"Okay, and we know Shadow is your brother, so I think this is a simple decision. Welcome to Sayonara Sanshain, Luna,"


	18. Syn the Fox

"How many auditions are left are there left Marine?" Silver asked, lying on the floor.

"Three mate," she answered. Silver sat up and Blaze looked over in their direction.

"Three? But we've only got 18 teens and before you said we have four foxes and a wolf left. You didn't miscount, right?" Silver frowned.

"Negative, mate. It's only three as three of the foxes are doing a triple audition," Marine explained.

"Oh, are they next?" Blaze wondered outloud.

"No, the final fox is. She does seem a bit mysterious, but sounds very promising," the raccoon said, "If get her now,"

"Thanks Marine," Blaze smiled as the child left. Silver got up and sank into his chair just before a purple fox with long black hair and tipped tail walked in, looking around with a bored expression.

"Hello," Silver said, catching her attention, "Do you want to sit down?" he asked to which she shook her head, "You sure?"

"Correct, I wish to stand," she said, "My name is Syn. Syn the fox, and don't you forget it,"

"Okay then. Well, it seems that you've answered every question on the form it their bare minimum, meaning that you almost weren't allowed to reach this stage. Why did you do that?" Blaze asked, reading Syn's form.

"I do not want people knowing lots about my life, not that there is much to know about it," the fox stated, her head high.

"And why is that?"

"Let's... just say I'm a 180 to a girls stereotype of staying home and being innocent," Syn smirked, chuckling at what she said, "Man, I love that song..."

_'Marine was right; Syn definitely seems to be very mysterious... perfect for the show,'_ Silver thought, banging his pencil on the table.

"And, your family..." blaze said, looking back down at the form, "Oh, your an orphan?"

"Sadly, yes," Syn nodded glumly, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all. The first guy was in the first position as you. We'll call your matron to let her know when to drop you off for the show," Blaze said.

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes, Syn, welcome to the show!" Silver smiled before eating a doughnut.


	19. Dylan, Laura and Sam the foxes

"Man, we're almost done!" Silver sighed, propping his legs onto the table, "We've definitely picked up the pace, don't you think?"

"Yep, only got the triple audition and the wolf to go," Marine added, "Uh, Blaze how come you know the wolf?"

"Well, I recommended that she join the show. She seemed absolutely perfect for the show, plus a bit on the competitive side," Blaze explained.

"We don't seem to have many people with extreme competitive sprit, do we? We've got Zara, Dodge, Typhoon, Dilora, Lorentz and Syn while the rest are just looking forward to a good time, don't they now?" Marine said.

"People who don't look as if they are competitive can be the most competitive of all, Marine, though," Silver nodded, "Like Tails when it comes to proving who's the best at engineering,"

"He does get pretty competitive, doesn't he?" the raccoon giggled.

"Yeah, but what he's trying to say is don't just a book by it's cover," Blaze explained to the child.

"When did this book come in?"

"It's a figure of speech, Marine. I mean to judge a person by what they look like. It's what's under the skin that counts," Blaze sighed.

"Wait! So we're now talking about a book, blood and organs? I'm confused," Marine frowned. Blaze face-palmed.

"Marine, can you bring the three foxes in now. We'll finish this conversation later," Blaze offered. Marine nodded before leaving.

"LAURA, SAM AND DYLAN! TIME FOR QUESTIONING!" she called out. Silver and Blaze waited for a moment before the trio of foxes walked in. The smallest, Sam, tripped over in the doorway causing the only female fox to look back and smirk.

"Please let us know when you're going for a trip, Sammy. And would it kill ya to send a postcard?" she joked, her eyes narrowed. Sam growled before lunging for her, causing Blaze to stand up and grab the two of them by their ears. She then dragged the both of them out of the room. Silver chuckled nervously.

"Uh, what happened just then?" the hedgehog asked.

"Oh, yeah, you see, all three of us have very short tempers. Laura has the worst. Hi, the name's Dylan, the female with the devilish smirk is Laura and Sam is the smallest," the black and green fox explained, holding out his hand. Silver shook it.

"So, I'm guessing you three are triplets,"

"You guess right," Dylan laughed, "I'm the oldest and Sam is just the youngest, making Laura the middle child,"

"Oh, okay. So, while Blaze is dealing with them, do you mind getting on with the questions? Are you also able to answer for Laura and Sam?"

"Yep, hit me,"

"Powers then. It doesn't seem as you three filled it out,"

"Well, Silver, we actually didn't know how to describe our powers. I... well... hey, do you have something you don't need?" Dylan asked. Silver handed him a chewed pencil, "Eww, dude, you chew your pencils? Anyway, this is my power,"

Dylan threw the pencil in the air and at the same time, did a front flip before a blue spark emitted from the tip of his tail and sliced it in half. When he landed, Dylan picked up the two halves of the pencil show a clean cut.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Silver clapped then grabbed one of the pieces of the pencil, "Can all three of you do that?"

"No, only I can but Sam can use the same sort of thing to make a shield for himself. Laura can hypnotise people at an expert level,"

"Well, considering your powers, I think you should all be on the show, so we'll keep Laura under a watchful eye," Silver noted, "Welcome to Sayonara Sanshain!"


	20. Roxanne Daisy-May the Wolf

"I can't believe it mates!" Marine smiled, "Just the wolf to go before we begin to set up Akuma No Tochi for the show!"

"I know, right!" Silver agreed, "And now Blaze, you can tell us who the wolf is,"

"Oh, yeah, who is she?"

"Her name is Roxanne Daisy-May the wolf. She is an army cadet and pursues to become a soldier," the cat explained, "She also happens to be very swift on her feet,"

"Roxanne Daisy-May, huh? With a name like that, you'd never of thought she was training to join the army," Silver mused, "Marine, can you go and get her?"

"Yeah, okay!" Marine beamed and ran out before dragging in a black wolf with emerald green eyes, a green tuff of fur on her forehead, a green tipped tail and tipped quills wearing a green shirt, black skirt, long white socks with green boots and a brown jacket.

"Hey Roxi," Blaze waved to which Roxanne saluted.

"Greetings Blaze. And it very nice to be in your presence Silver." Roxi bowed before noticing Marine was still holding her hand, "Please can you let go of my hand Marine?"

"Sure thing!" the child chuckled nervously before letting go, "I'll... I'll go now and meet Shadow in Take to get a head-start on cleaning up the island!" she said as she left the room.

"Well, Roxanne, Blaze seems to know a lot about you," Silver smiled, "Can you tell us about your powers?"

"My, uh... my powers?" Roxi stuttered, "I, uh, well, I don't think you want to know about them!"

"Nonsense Roxi!" Blaze waved it off, "No power is weird,"

"My power is scary," Roxi whimpered, "I... I'm part demon. My power is transforming into my demon form..."

"Oh..." Silver muttered, making Roxi's ears fall flat, "Wait! No, that's cool. That's... awesome! Really awesome, I'm not lying. I just didn't expect it, that's all,"

"Don't worry about him Roxanne, Silver's just really weird when it comes to this kind of stuff. Now, before he makes it any more awkward, let's move onto family. You've got your mum and dad, Misteria the Wolf and Byron Tiger-Lily. Out of those two, who would be more likely to pick up their phone and drop you off in Take?"

"My dad, I guess,"

"Okay, so since you're the last person, welcome to Sayonara Sanshain!"


End file.
